1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a common-mode choke coil used in electronic devices and the like.
2. Related Background Art
As a conventional common-mode choke coil, a common-mode choke coil disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 8-203737 has been known. The common-mode choke coil disclosed in the above-mentioned publication comprises a pair of magnetic substrates and a multilayer body disposed between the magnetic substrates. The multilayer body has an insulating layer and two coil conductors laminated with the insulating layer interposed therebetween. When an interface such as cable is provided with such a common-mode choke coil, noises generated at the time of data transmission can be reduced.